


Away We Go

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you didn’t realize it but altruism is very sexy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8X02, THE PACT!!!! Episode #2, post-ep fic #2. One thing I love about this pairing is how much the episodes speak to me.

“I have six vacation days.”

“Last time I checked you had 31, which is a little ridiculous.”

“Well now I have six.”

“What kind of sorcery is that?” Erin asked.

“I'm the magic man, baby.”

“You're something alright. Ow, ooh, right there.”

“Where?” Dave asked.

“There; ooh there, right there David.”

“Here baby?”

“Yes!” Erin whimpered as she gripped the bed sheets. “Mmm yes, right there. Oh my God.” 

“There's a lot of stress housed in the small of your back. Having a lot of stress there isn’t healthy at all.”

“I won't when you're finished working your magic. You know how to take such good care of me. Now don’t stop.”

“I'm not.” Dave kissed the nape of her neck.

“Tell me what you did with 25 vacation days.”

“I had Garcia give them away to agents who have spouses or partners serving overseas. I bet you didn’t realize it but altruism is very sexy.”

“Oh I know.”

“She found five agents who fit the description so that left me with six days.”

“Whatever will you do with them?” Erin asked.

“I have a plan, but I don’t think you'll like it.”

“Oh boy, just tell me.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“I have to go to Mexico.” Dave said.

“Alone? Will there be tequila, hookers, and debauchery?”

“Probably…but there will also be Unsubs.”

“David, you work too much.”

“Says my workaholic wife. I know Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett, the Unsubs from our last case, fled to Mexico. Darlene was planning to take her daughter there before she was kidnapped and murdered. It’s the only thing that makes sense. We need to apprehend them.”

“And you're going to use your vacation days to go and find them?” Erin asked. “You could be looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“I've got some connections down there. I probably only have to be down there a few days. I already know where to look.”

“This is the part where you convince me by telling me where you're going to take me for the rest of those vacation days.”

“Maybe I'm not taking you anywhere.” Dave replied. “The last thing I want is for this relationship to become to stale and predictable.”

“Don’t make me slap you David.”

“In the right context that could get me so excited.” He whispered in her ear. Then he took the lobe between his lips, which made his wife moan. “You know I can't get enough of your having your way for me.”

“You bad boy.” She smiled.

“Damn skippy baby.”

Erin held her towel tighter to her naked front, doing a pretty good job of turning in her husband’s arms with one arm. She straddled Dave, wrapping her arms around his neck. The towel fell but neither one complained.

“So you want to go on vacation to catch Unsubs?” she asked.

“I was also thinking about taking my beautiful wife to Charleston for a very long weekend. We would stay in a ridiculously overpriced antebellum bed and breakfast. We’d sleep in, make love, shop, take long walks, do dinner with a show, and make love some more.”

“You forgot to add the part about your working on the second novel and crawling out of your skin sometime around the third day.”

“I do have some ideas about the second novel as a matter of fact.” Dave kissed her shoulder before trailing his lips across her throat. “Mostly it’s just love scenes but we can act them out at length. Authenticity is very important to a writer.”

“Mmm, that sounds too good to be true.”

“The hot sex?”

“The vacation.” Erin replied.

“I hate vacation.” He mumbled kissing her. “I try but I'm not good at it.”

“Tell me about it. But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too. You put up with a lot of my shit and I owe you one.”

“Way to make it romantic, Rossi.” Erin laughed, kissing him again.

“Oh I can make it romantic.”

He slid down on the mattress, rolling them so that he was on top. Erin pulled off his tee shirt and threw it on the floor.

“Mudgie, couch.”

The retriever looked up from his spot at the bottom of the California king size bed. He knew Daddy’s business voice and Daddy meant business. When it was time to seduce Mommy he wanted the whole bed. Mudgie didn’t like it but he hopped down and went over to the couch. He looked over at the bed longingly with sad brown eyes for awhile. Dave paid him no mind; his undivided attention was elsewhere.

“You need to be a little sweeter to my dog.” Erin smiled as her pajama pants went down her legs and joined his tee shirt on the floor.

“Your dog? Wow, how things have changed.”

“Some things never change though.” She kissed him.

“Damn, I missed you when I was gone.” He held her arms above her head as he positioned his body between her thighs. “I hate missing you.”

“Just think how much more you'd see me if you ever took some time off.” Erin spread her thighs, pulling him closer.

“I'm seeing a lot of you right now, Mrs. Rossi. It’s a beautiful view.”

“So you like what you see?”

“Oh hell yeah.” Dave smiled. “You are so beautiful.”

“Make love to me.”

“Mmm, maybe; maybe not.” He traced his finger down the center of her body. It made her shiver and that made him do the same. “Is there anything else I could possibly do for you?”

Erin stroked his back, kissed his face, and whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me David…fuck me good.”

“Don’t I always?”

He wasn’t right now, he was talking. Erin knew just what to do about that. She yanked down his sweats and stroked his cock. Sometimes her husband was just too easy. 

She wanted to have her way with him…wanted them to have their way with each other. Then maybe she could let him go again. Erin always had to let him go again. It never got easier but being together like this made it bearable.

***


End file.
